Aria of the Heart
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: Aria's thoughts and feeling throughout the events of Letter Bee Reverse. Pairings include a one sided Aria/Gauche.


Aria Link's eyes widened when she realized who the figure standing in front of her was.

Formerly Gauche Suede, currently Noir.

He had quietly broken into her house and was now questioning her about deliveries.

As if she'd tell him, the Marauder who works for Reverse! Why, she was prepared for situations like these. Her violin was in her hand. She didn't even need to play it. All she had to do was smash it down on the Marauder's head. But, alas, with the face of the one who had stolen her heart many years ago, how could she?

Her assailant speaks once more. "Where are the next deliveries headed?"

She put on her strongest face. "I'll never tell you."

Gauche –or rather- Noir expressionlessly takes a step closer to her.

She steps back, he advances and they go on until she feels the wall on her back.

Noir pins her against the wall and brings his face close to hers. "Tell me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

For awhile, Noir appears to be thinking, Then in a flash, he becomes Gauche.

He pulls her in an embrace and rests his chin on her head.

Aria tries to push, tries to fight. But with him looking so much like Gauche, she was weakened. "Let me go."

No response. He only tightens the hug.

"Let me go!" She feels her heart breaking. Breaking at the fact that her childhood love was doing this to her. She tries pushing harder. "You're not Gauche!"

A strong wind breezes through the open window. It was cold, but never as cold as how Reverse's Marauder held her. Noir was trying to act loving. Despite his rather convincing charade, someone who knew Gauche as well as she did could tell that he was just acting. He claims to be Gauche, acts like he loves her…but Gauche _never_ loved her. If he really had Gauche's heart, he wouldn't be this way right now.

Tired of acting, Noir simply points his gun at her stomach. "Do you wonder what happened to your Gauche?"

Aria's heart skips a beat. She looked at him sternly, but she was all ears.

"Do you wonder why everyone who goes to Akatsuki disappears? Do you ever wonder about the artificial sun and why many lost their memories to the light on the Day of Flicker?"

The way Noir said it made Aria think. She never thought they'd all be connected until he mentioned it. "What are you implying?"

"This government isn't really as pure as you think it is. They have plans, and Reverse will put a stop to them. If you really value all that is good, you'll do Amberground a big service and tell me where the next deliveries are headed."

Aria closes her eyes, deep in thought. After gathering her thoughts, she takes a deep breath and says "I'd tell you. I really would. I'd tell you so your Reverse could save everyone. I'd tell you…if you weren't going to steal the letters!"

Noir expression remained unchanged.

"You may think I work for the government, but I really don't. I work for those who entrust their hearts to Letter Bees. Even if I'm no longer a Letter Bee, I still uphold the belief that letters are the senders' hearts! And for that, I will not let you take them!"

"Then in that case, do you value your life?"

Her eyes shift to the shindanjuu pointed at her. She could tell this man was dead serious about killing her. Despite the danger she was in, she smirks. "If you kill me now, then you'll never get the information you need. Not only that, the Beehive will have to find a replacement for me which could take some time and deliveries would be postponed."

"Then I'll keep you here until you are willing to cooperate."

"I need to go to work soon. If you keep me here, they'll wonder what happened and come here. You'll be in trouble, then."

Noir eyes narrow at her. After awhile, he leaves through the opened window.

As soon as he leaves, Aria collapses on the ground. She was relieved, heartbroken, scared and it made it hard to breathe. "I'll leave it to you…Lag Seeing. Bring back Gauche."

* * *

><p>Aria met with many others at Sylvette Suede's house. Earlier, Lag had brought back Gauche and had gotten permission to bring him home for the night.<p>

Gauche. She was overjoyed when she heard the news. Right now, she wanted to cry but wouldn't in front of the others. Not on this joyous occasion, at least.

He sat, eating his dinner, laughing, smiling and enjoying his sister's odd-tasting soup. It all felt nostalgic to Aria. On nights when neither of them were on deliveries, he'd invite her to his place then the two and Sylvette would eat dinner together. But then, despite the bond the two shared, they had never been more than just friends even as they reached their adolescent years. To him, she had always been Aria Link- his childhood playmate and friend. Nothing more.

A ray of hope lit her heart. Then again…they haven't see each other in years. And without Gauche obsessing over his job, he'd have more time for her. She actually had a chance!

Aria opened her mouth but changed her mind. Tonight was family time, but tomorrow would be the day she'd tell him everything.

* * *

><p>He was right. The Doctor was right. Gauche was still Noir. News had spread that he disappeared from his room. Not long after, Lag Seeing went after him. Noir attempted to kill him but luckily, Jiggy Pepper had saved him. Now, it was crystal clear. Noir was still with Reverse and Gauche would never return.<p>

She accepted it now. He was not the one she fell in love with. He had tricked her and played with her feelings. Not only hers, but his friends', his sister's and many others' whose love for him outweighed hers were toyed with. For that, he was going to pay.

Reverse will never get their way.

* * *

><p>It was an intense battle they fought, but it was over now. They had defeated the Cabernet and Lawrence was gone.<br>Noir stood in front of the gates, saying that he would live in Blue Notes Blues with the Ones Who Were Unable to Become Spirit. He made quite an emotional scene when he said his goodbyes to Lag and Sylvette. He said them to the two, but not to her. Clearly, she wasn't a very important figure to him. `She didn't really mind, though. This experience helped her settle her feelings. She would forget about Gauche Suede. It would take some time, but she'd forget him. After all, there was no point in waiting for someone who didn't exist anymore. Besides, there were plenty of fish in the water. And it she was lucky, she might even fall for Noir and he might even reciprocate.

With this in her heart, she bid him farewell.

* * *

><p><em>Aria Link, <em>

_This may seem strange to you. Then again, someone like you should be used to getting letters such as these._

_Yes, we have met before. I am currently living in Blue Notes Blues. I live with many others, so I'm not very lonely. Even so, there's always this emptiness whenever I think about you. We may have had only brief encounter, but I still think about you all the time, I never go by a day without your name crossing my mind. This is slowly becoming a sickness. A sickness many call love. Aria Link, I love you._

_Who wouldn't? After all, you are kind, cool, intelligent and beautiful. You have this silky blonde hair and intelligent green eyes. I could go on about her perfect you are, but I will save that for another time._

_If it is alright with you, we can meet tomorrow afternoon at the Hill of Prayer and have lunch afterwards. I do not need to tell you how I look because believe me, you'll know who I am when you see me._

_I look forward to meeting you again. _

_Love,_

_N._

* * *

><p>This something I came up with after watching Letter Bee Reverse. I must say, I was slightly disappointed with Aria. She didn't talk much and never really talked to GaucheNoir so I figured she was saving it up for some other time.  
>I originally planned on writing this without the letter in the end. Then I had second thoughts and added it.<p>

Please review and tell me if I should remove it!


End file.
